


Understand

by Confusedhanyo



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Confusedhanyo/pseuds/Confusedhanyo
Summary: On her death bed Izayoi gives Inuyasha a heartfelt message.
Relationships: InuYasha & Izayoi (InuYasha)
Kudos: 1





	Understand

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know how I like this or even if it’s my best... but I tried! Let me know what you guys think! 💖

He could smell it in her scent, she was dying. It seemed so fast, her long black hair reduced to tattered and grey tresses, her eyes once brown and full of life, reduced to a grey mask, but they weren’t soulless. her hands wrinkled the sight of her veins blue and bruised. 

He was was always careful not to scare her, but as his mother she always knew when he was near. Her smile never once faltered in front of her son. 

As she lay on her back on her futon he could tell she was tired, of what he wasn’t so certain. Her breathing was heavy and he was afraid. Her lips we’re parted in a ghost of a smile, she reached out and beckoned him to come closer. 

“Inu- Inuyasha, come here my son.” 

Inuyasha was careful not to make too much noise, he walked carefully and slowly as he approached his mother and grasped her hand. 

“Yes mama?” 

It was awhile before she said anything. Izayoi was content with tracing her son’s beautiful face, his furry ears, she traced his clawed hands with her fingers, Inuyasha tried to pull away but she gently kept her grip, she took her pinky finger and caressed a downy ear of his furred back. So soft. 

“Inuyasha?” 

“Yes mama, what is it?” 

“Listen to me closely, my son.” 

“I am dying, and I know you are scared. I know that this is going to be hard for you, but you must be strong.” 

“Strong?” Inuyasha said trying to keep his voice from shaking. 

“Yes my son. Strong. You are strong, it will be awhile before you will understand, but just know this...” Izayoi reached up and placed her palm against his heart and then placed Inuyasha’s palm against her heart. “You have your mother’s heart and you have a courage inside you that will never falter, never let anyone tell you that you are not enough, because you are.

“You are my precious boy, my Yasha, my own, there is so much I want to tell you but just know, that you are loved so dearly, whenever you are sad, think of this love, think of my face, think of my palm against your heart, never be ashamed of what you are, my son.” 

A tear slipped down Izayoi’s fave and a twin tear slipped down Inuyasha’s cold cheek. Izayoi took the pad of her thumb and wiped it away and gave her son a smile and hoped he could see her love for him. 

She placed a gentle kiss on his knuckles. Her breath began to get ragged and she started to cough violently. Her heart beat was becoming shallow. 

“Mother! mother!” Inuyasha cried before he knew it two of Lady Izayoi’s personal Servant’s came darting into the room. 

“This is no place for a child! You must leave little one, at once, come!” She was already behind him pushing him towards the door, Inuyasha tried with his might to stop dead in his tracks but to no avail. 

“No! I am not leaving my mama!” 

“Hush!” The servant hissed. 

Inuyasha turned his head and watched as his mother’s violent coughing came to a halt. The room went silent and so did her heart. The servants stoped and sunk down to their knees. Praying. 

Inuyasha enraged and mournful flew to his mother’s side shaking her still lifeless body. 

“Mama! You got to wake up! please! You can’t leave me here!” he choked out he was tugging at the front of her kimono his little hands seeking purchase for her warmth. 

He sunk down to a pitiful position, nobody tried to soothe him, to afraid for he might react. 

“Remember what I said my son.” There before him was a beautiful youthful ghostly figure of his mother right before him, kneeling at his side. 

“Mama?” 

“Remember what I said Inuyasha.” She smiled and just like that she was gone. Ghostly light followed out a distant window, and Inuyasha could’ve sworn he saw a man welcome her in a embrace, they walked towards the sun and vanished.

With all his exhaustion he collapsed and woke up in his bed. 

‘What did mama mean?’ 

————————————————————————  
He was ready he didn’t know why this son of bicth was mentioning his mother but he didn’t like it. 

“You look like a Izayoi when I look at your face.” He laughed and wanted nothing more than to wiped that ugly smirk off his face. He wouldn’t let Sesshomaru interfere. Takemaru was his prey now. 

Inuyasha pushed him back with all the strength he could muster. His eyes was dead locked on his target. 

‘Do you understand now my son?’   
Her voice. 

Mother. 

He saw the memory he always sought to understand. 

‘You have your mother’s heart’ 

Understand? 

Inuyasha pushed back ready for the final blow. 

“What!” Takemaru hissed out. 

“This is impossible!” 

Inuyasha saw a flash of his mother’s smile. 

“I have what it take to destroy you! All thanks to my human mother!” 

‘You have learned well my son’ 

Inuyasha delivered the final blow.

‘I understand now’


End file.
